Sagas Ficticias:Miroku Global
Esta Saga es una Saga ficticia que cuenta una historia que tiene de protagonistas a los miembros del Gotei 13 de BW. Sinopsis 'Descubrimiento' Los miembros de la Guardia Real,Taichi Inuzuri y Yamato Kuruma,estaban muy aburridos,ya que no podian dedicarse a la destruccion de hollows (pues para eso estaban los escuadrones), y debian dedicarse al papelero de la Sociedad de Almas haciendo de sus vidas un aburrimiento.En una de sus revisasiones, Taichi se da cuenta de que la escuadra remota secreta habia ocultado unos registros, de un extraño enemigo muy poderoso llamado Miroku Seisuke, entonces le piden permiso a la reina para investigar, la reina dandose cuenta de que estaban aburridos, les da permiso.Ellos investigan y se dan cuenta que la escuadra estaba bajo su poder, lo cual les obliga a detenerla, lo cual no se les complica demasiado, pero luego de derrotarlos hace aparicion el propio Miroku Seisuke, quien lleva una extraña esfera circular en su mano izquierda.Luego ellos dicen que lo derrotaran sin dejar rastro y desenvainan mientras corren hacia Miroku. Por 1 semana no se vuelve a saber de la Guardia Real, lo cual inquieta un poco a Ōroshi Hisagi, y al no recibir respuestas de la reina decide investigar, llegando al mismo resultado que Taichi y Yamato, entonces Ōroshi le dice a la reina que podria ser peligroso para ellos y le pregunta porque no pidieron su ayuda. La reina responde que no creia que seria tan peligroso y que lo perdone.Ōroshi apunto de llamar a sus tropas, es detenido por Alguien que le dice que este tranquilo, este resulta ser Yamato junto con Taichi, al ver esto Ōroshi se retira (aunque primero los interroga sin resultados), pero mientras se va, nota un aura extraña en ambos. Yamato le dice a la reina que gracias, pues al fin pudo tener una lucha en serio,mientras Taichi aparece por detras y juntos la encierran en un kido indestructible.Luego ellos se retiran mientras le dicen que este es el fin del gotei 13. 'Combates' Ellos, entonces se presentan ante Ōroshi como si nada, pero Ōroshi se da cuenta de la intencion y ataca rapidamente a Taichi, aunque este los esquiva provocando que se destruya la mansion de Ōroshi.Entonces Yamato se pone en posicion y le ataca con un gran golpe pero es detenido por Izen Korosuke, y Taichi es detenido por Shinryu Kuraiten, estos le preguntan que es lo que estan haciendo, pero Taichi y Yamato les golpean sin contestarles y se dirigen hacia Ōroshi.Entonces Ōroshi les dice a Izen y Shinryu que vayan al interior de la montaña del Sokyoku, pues ahi esta el que genero todo, ellos van rapidamente.Pero Yamato les lanza un Hado con la intencion de detenerlos, pero sorprendentemente aparece Ruisu Yadomaru quien con Danku bloqueo el encantamiento y luego traslado a Yamato lejos de ahi para comenzar su lucha.Luego se observa como Ōroshi y Taichi comienzan su lucha y como Shinryu e Izen ven al causante de todo esto, Miroku Seisuke. Entonces Shynryu le dice a Izen que busque lo que causa el control de Yamato y Taichi, y que el se enfrentara a'' este maldito. 'Ōroshi vs Taichi: Pelea de leyendas' Ōroshi desenfunda su Zanpakuto rapidamente y se pone en guardia. 'Ōroshi:' ''"Intentare ser sutil,no quiero asesinar a un miembro de la Guardia Real" Entonces con una gran velocidad se avalanza brutalemtne a Taichi,quien instantaneamente desaparece con un Shunpo y aparece muy cerca,pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no recibir un golpe de su espada. Ōroshi: "Eres rapido Inuzuri,demasiado para mi gusto..." Entonces ataca de la misma manera que antes,pero con mas brutalidad,Taichi lo esquiva de la misma forma que antes tambien. Ōroshi: "Bien,se acabo,dejemos de jugar" Entonces ataca de la misma manera pero esta vez con mas velocidad,el miembro de la Guardia Real lo esquiva a la misma velocidad y de la misma manera que antes.Repentinamente en uno de los miles ataques que hiso Ōroshi,Taichi desenfunda su Zanpakuto e intenta clavarsela en el estomago,pero el Comandante reacciona y se corre hacia un costado en el momento preciso,pero igualmente la espada atravieza su brazo izquierdo.Enseguida se aleja y observa la sangre de su brazo. Ōroshi: (sonriendo) "La cosa se pone interesante" Instantaneamente aparece delante de Taichi e intenta apuñalarlo con su Zanpakuto,pero el ex-Capitan del Septimo Escuadron la detiene,bajandola rapidamente con la palma de su mano.Seguidamente Orishi le proporciona una patada muy potente que iva a la cabeza.Taichi vuela y choca contra la pared del lugar. Ōroshi: "El verdadero Taichi hubiera esquivado el ataque con facilidad,se nota que estas siendo poseido..." Taichi se levanta como si nada y deja su Zanpakuto en el suelo.oroshi lo mira extrañado,pero lo ataca con su Zanpakuto,Taichi mueve sus manos a una velocidad que las hace invisibles,pero hace volar la Zanpakuto del Comandante. Ōroshi: "Con que este es el famoso Hakuda del Capitan de Inuzuri" Rapidamente Taichi esta delante de el y lo golpea con una patada que lo hace volar hacia arriba,para luego no dejarlo caer,ya que lo agarra en el aire y le pegaotra patada muy velozmente.La sangre brota del labio de Ōroshi y limpiandosela dice: "Las leyendas son ciertas" Entonces comienza una batalla de Hakuda donde Taichi sale victorioso,pero el Comandante no se dignara a perder,por lo que grita: "¡¡¡Explota!!!" Taichi: "Tu comprobaste que mis leyendas son ciertas,ahora,¿Las tuyas son ciertas?" Ōroshi: "Jajaj...Y tu crees que te mostrare la gran habilidad de mi Shikai,mientras que recien lo libero...Primero te are sufrir un poco" Instantaneamente se le aparece por delante y lo corta diversas veces en distintas partes del cuerpo,pero Taichi no cae al suelo,pero sigue recibiendo cortes.Finalmente detiene la espada con la palma de su mano y el filo hace brotar un poco de sangre de ella,pero nada grave.Entonces lo golpea en el estomago con una patada que lo hace volar y chocar contra la pared.Entonces es el quien comienza a acertarle golpes que hieren a su adversario con la misma magnitud que una Zanpakuto.Pero Ōroshi le golpea con una patada en el estomago que hace volar a Taichi contra una pared.Rapidamente se para y toma su Zanpakuto para luego exclamar: "Las estrellas se esconden,en una noche de tormenta..." Entonces todo el Reiatsu blanco de Taichi lo envuelve en un remolino,para luego ser absorbido por la espada de Taichi,la cual cambia de color a el mismo blanco que el Reiatsu,ademas de aumentar unos centimetros su largo. Ōroshi: "¡Al fin liberas tu Zanpakuto!,esto se pondra interesante..." Entonces Taichi lanza una poderosa rafaga de Viento que Ōroshi detiene con su espada.Seguidamente contraataca,primero posicionandose arlado de Taichi,para luegorealizar un Hado 90.Taichi presenta una cara de sorpresa repentina,mientras eranenvueltos por la energia negra. Taichi: (Anonadado) "Sin encantamiento" Ōroshi: "¿Que te crees? Que el Comandante Genral tendria que usar un miserable Encantamiento para usar un Kido.Ja,absurdo" Taichi permanecia inmovilizado en el lugar.Ōroshi ya presentia que algo extraño pasaba.Al parecer la gran facilidad en el Kido del Comandante afecto a Taichi,quien en su mundo interior recuerda: Se lo ve a el en la Academia,en una clase de Kido,el profesor le ordeno realizarun Hado numero 4,el chico lo intenta,pero nada pasa,tan solo un pequeño desteyode energia sale de su mano,pero no llega a hacerse un rayo,tan solo una chispa.Elprofesor insiste,pero es inutil,no lo puede hacer.Al salir de la clase Taichi huye con verguenza,pero Konan lo intercepta rapidamente y mientras caminan por lospasillos del establecimiento le pregunta que le paso,a lo que responde diciendo que no lo sabe,que no entiende por que no puede realizar un simple Kido de nivel4,niciquiera del nivel 1. Konan: "Taichi,no importa,ningun Shinigami,aunque lo parezca,es perfecto,todos tienen algo en lo que se especializan,tu en el Hakuda,yo el...Bueno creo que no sera bueno que nombre esa faseta de los Shinigami..." Taichi la observa mientras reflecciona... El recuerdo a terminado y entonces Taichi grita: "¡¡¡Miroku!!! Aparece...Es hora de que recobre el control de mi cuerpo." Un extraño hombre aparece y desenfunda su Zanpakuto,Taichi tambien lo hace y se dispone para atacar,pero repentinamente Taichi cae al suelo.Previamente muy extrañamente la Zanpakuto de Miroku se habia puesto color blanco... En el mundo real,Taichi parpadea como volviendo a la realidad y observa a Ōroshi,que es atacado repentinamente con Kubikiri,el Comandante se defiende con su espada y seguidamente perfora el brazo de Taichi con un Hado 32. Taichi: "¡¡¡Deja de usar Kido!!! ¡¡¡Interfieres en el trance!!!" Instantaneamente la Mascara Hollow nunca vista de Taichi se dibuja en su cara y con sus poderes lanza un imparable Cero,que destruye el Hechizo del Comante.Ōroshi tambien lo recibe y cae herido al suelo.Con sus ultimos alientos se levanta yempuña su Zanpakuto,con una mirada seria esboza: "Gracias por una gran pelea invasor,pero ahora tendras que irte..." Entonces algo pasa y los dos combatientes son enviados a la mente de Taichi,en donde Miroku aparece con su propia apariencia.Ōroshi desconfiado amenaza con su Zanpakuto a Taichi y a Miroku.Pero Taichi le dice que el es el original y el hombre que esta alli es quien esta controlandolos a el y a Yamato. Ōroshi: "Te creere,en todo caso estamos inversos en el poder de mi Zanpakuto,asi que si me atacas por la espalda y me matas quedaras encerrado aqui por siempre,tu y el hombre extraño de haya..." Taichi: "Es suficiente para mi,pero antes te dare mi Reiatsu,tus heridas son muygraves..." Ōroshi:'' "Ese Reaitsu te hace falta a ti,asi que quedatelo"'' Taichi haciente y Ōroshi se avalanza rapidamente contra Miroku,sus Zanpakuto chocan. Miroku: "No tienes oportunidad ante mi insignificante Shinigami" Ōroshi: "¿Insignificante? No estas hablando con cualquier Shinigami,¡¡¡Estas hablando con el mismisimo Comandante General del Gotei 13!!!" Entonces el Reiatsu del Comandante sale expulsado de su cuerpo mientras proununciaba sus ultimas palabras.Esta explosion hace que Miroku se aleje.Pero esto no detiene a Ōroshi,que sale en su busqueda brutalmente.Los movimiento de ambos eranimperseptibles,tan solo se escuchaba como sus pies se corrian de un lado a otro y el ruido de la Zanpakuto de Ōroshi,que choca contra el aire mientras va hacia su objetivo.Pero repentinamente otro ruido se escucha un grito y luego el olor asangre se huele.Miroku cae arrodillado con una larga herida que le recorre el estomago. Ōroshi:'' "Ja,¡Levantate!"'' Y lo golpea con uan fuerte patada que hace que vuele hacia un lugar vastante alejado.Minetras se acerca Ōroshi le critica: "¿Ahora quien es el Shinigami Insignificante? ¿Eh? No entiendo como pudiste poseer a los Guardianes de la Reina..." Miroku: "Ja,ojala supieses el poder que poseeo.Aqui soy mas debil porque no estoy en mi cuerpo.No te preocupes,cuando la Sociedad de Almas caiga,te prometo...que seras el primero en morir" Ōroshi: "Eso querrias" Entonces un agujero negro se abre detras de Miroku y lo absorve... Taichi: "Bien echo" Ōroshi se da vuelta y lo observa,en ese instante otro agujero se habre y se lo lleva. Ōroshi: "Es hora de que yo tambien me vaya..." Otro agujero negro se habre y se lo lleva tambien.En el mundo real Taichi pruebasus partes del cuerpo,para ver si ha salido del transe verdaderamente.Minutos despues Ōroshi comienza a mover su cuerpo,el Guardaespaldas de la Reina le agradece nuevamente,pero Ōroshi no llega a esbozar una palabra que se cae al suelo quedando inconsiente... Dias despues Ōroshi despierta en el Hospital y Taichi se encuentra a su lado.Cuando le dan el alta ese mismo dia,se reunen con la Reina para contarle lo sucedido en detalle.Al terminar la reunion: Ōroshi: "Taichi,nunca me habias contado sobre esa Mascara Hollow que liberaste,sus poderes son altisimos" Taichi: "¡¿Mascara Hollow?! ¿Acaso libere mis poderes Vizard?" Con una cara de susto se voltea y observa a Konan,quien temia por la promesa quele habia echo hace tiempo. Taichi: (mietras saca la Zanpakuto de Konan) "Ten,apuñalame hasta que deje de gritar,luego quema mi cuerpo y luego dispersa mis cenizas por Inuzuri..." Konan: "Ōroshi no deviste haber dicho eso..." Ōroshi: "Perdon..no sabia que..." Taichi lo corta para decir: "Lo echo,echo esta Ōroshi,ademas hiciste bien decirlo,no quiero seguir ciendo un traidor.¡¡¡Konan asesiname!!!" Konan lo observa indecisa mientras tiembla. Taichi: "¡¡¡Lo prometiste!!!" Entonces,Ōroshi,que estaba detras de Taichi,libera su Zanpakuto lentamente,pero el aumento de Reiatsu sobresalta a Taichi. Taichi: "¡No! No uses tu..." Pero como el mismo dijo: "Lo echo,echo esta",Ōroshi uso su Kankaku no shōshitsu para hacer que Taichi olvide para siempre que volvio a liberar su Mascara Hollow... Ōroshi: "Tienes que contarme..." 'Combate entre antiguos compañeros:Cuervos, truenos y elementos enfrentados' Luego Vemos a Ruisu y Yamato peleando, pero curiosamente ninguno desenvaina su zampakuto, si no que combaten en una guerra de kido en la que Se ven muy parejos, hasta que Yamato se cansa y desenvaina su zampakuto, cortando facilmente todo los bakudos de Ruisu y obligándolo a sacar su espada, aunque entonces Yamato le asesta un fortísimo golpe hiriéndole el hombro derecho. Luego le golpea una patada que deja arrodillado a Ruisu, y justo cuando le iba a clavar su espada en la cabeza, aparece Toshiro hiriéndole el brazo con ligero corte y entonces Ruisu se para y junto a Toshiro van rápidamente a atacarlo. El ataque doble hace que el salga herido y entonces Toshiro le reta a liberar su shikai, pues dice que nunca podrá vencerlos si no lo hace, y entonces Yamato le dice que el tiene muchísimas mas habilidades además de shikai y que nunca lo liberaría ante ellos. Ruisu lo llama arrogante, y Yamato le dice que pelee contra el y que vea si es arrogancia Entonces Yamato le dice que le demostrara la verdadera fuerza de el, y se pone su mascara vizard, Ruisu le critica que ha llegado muy bajo y enfurecido le ataca mientras Toshiro le observa como si lo comprendiera, he igualmente le ataca. Ruisu y Toshiro yacen en el suelo y Yamato frente ellos se abalanza de nuevo al ataque Ruisu lo aleja de ellos el suficiente tiempo para curar sus heridas luego de sanar las suyas se ofrece a sanar las de Toshiro pero Yamato no les da oportunidad y le lanza un cero rápidamente ambos lo esquivan usando el shunpo Toshiro: Ruisu ve a tratar de ayudar a la reina y trata de liberarla'' ''Ruisu: Pero...de acuerdo pero que harás contra el '' ''Toshiro: Tendré que hacer lo que nunca pensé que tendría que hacer con Yamato usar mis propios poderes hollow recuerda que si ves a un enemigo puedes liberar el shikai y si liberas a la reina antes que yo libere a Yammato ven a ayudarme'' ''Ruisu: De acuerdo te deseo lo mejor Toshiro'' Ruisu usa el shunpo y se dirige a la estancia de la reina mientras Toshiro luchaba cara a cara con Yamato ''Yammato: Ahora que ese estorbo se a ido puedes liberar todo tu poder ¿no es así?'' ''Toshiro: Yamato sabes que morirás si no usas todo tu poder no es así '' En ese momento Toshiro libera su reiatsu a lo cual Yammato responde usando su estado de hollow maximo Toshiro no pierde la calma y se pone su mascara, Yamato le lanza un cero tan potente que envio a Toshiro hasta una pared que estaba a un metro del lugar Yamato usa su sonido y manda un sarpazo a la mascara de Toshiro el cual choca contra la pared Toshiro usando garganta se situó justo detrás de el y le disparo un cero a quemarropa. En otro lugar: ''Ōroshi: Ese reiatsu ... es el de Toshiro así que esta usando su mascara hollow e bueno creo que es hora de que yo también deje de jugar y me ponga serio'' ''Taichi: Oye céntrate en el combate'' Taichi después de decir esto le asesta una patada en el estomago a Ōroshi. Volviendo a la batalla entre Yamato y Toshiro. Yamato se levanta luego del cero que le lanzo Toshiro parte de su mascara se había roto en ese momento Yamato entra en su mundo interior pero antes de entrar en el le lanza su famoso cero relampagueante a Toshiro el cual lo esquivo, en vez de caer Yamato enloqueció mas y empezó a enviarle balas y ceros frenéticamente Toshiro los esquivo todos pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y su mascara se desvaneció ''Toshiro: Nunca pensé que su lavado cerebral fuera tan fuerte'' ''Yammato: ''¡Miroku! maldito ''Toshiro: Se esta liberando del control ¡vamos Yamato sácalo de tu mente! La mascara y el cuerpo hollow de Yammato cae mostrando al verdadero Yammato Yammato: Gracias Toshiro si no fuera por ti todavía seguiría bajo el control de Miroku'' ''Toshiro (sonriendo): No es nada o por cierto ve y ayuda a Ruisu a liberar a la reina yo me voy al centro medico'' ''Yammato: De acuerdo es increíble es la primera ves que te veo sonreír'' ''Toshiro: Jejejeje es que me alegra que hayas vuel...'' ''Yammato: ¡Toshiro!'' Toshiro cae fatigado al suelo. Cuando despierta esta en los cuarteles de la 4ª división entonces cuando se intenta levantar es retenido por un shinigami de esta división el cual le pedía que se quedara quieto. Toshiro obedeció. '''Shinryu vs Miroku: Cortando la luna negra Rapidamente Miroku libera su zanpakuto, Enjerukattā, Shinryu desenvaina y le lanza un Tsukirai a Miroku, este lo esquiva y se le lanza a Shinryu chocando espadas y alejandose mutuamente, Shinryu nota que fue cortado en el hombro izquierdo, pero en ningun momento fue tocado por la espada de Miroku. Shinryu se da cuenta y le dice a su adversario Shinryu:"Ya veo asi que la habilidad de tu zanpakuto esta en el corte" Miroku:"Vaya un ataque y te das cuenta, realmente eres listo" Shinryu:"Bueno mi maestro me dijo que siempre pensara tacticamente en una pelea, si eso es lo que haces cortando a distancia no quiero arriesgarme a ser cortado directamente" Shinryu:(En su mente)"Eso fue raro, los shinigamis sentimos el corazon de nuestro adversario cuando chocamos espadas en combate... por que de el no se siente nada... no senti odio, tristeza o felicidad... cuales son sus motivos de controlar a dos Shinigamis del nivel de Taichi y Yamato... lo tengo que saber" Shinryu le lanza un Getsu Bakuhatsu a su enemigo este lo parte en dos con su zanpakuto para sorpresa del capitan, entonces Miroku lo corta en el brazo derecho, Shinryu siente como si una pequeña parte de su reiatsu hubiera salido por la herida, dandose cuenta que ese es el efecto al ser cortado por su oponente. Miroku comienza a cargar un Hado, el numero 54, Haien, Miroku envia una serie de diez de estos consecutivamente, Shinryu logra esquivarlo, pero Miroku aparece atras de Shinryu, Rapidamente Shinryu coloca su zanpakuto en la espalda bloqueando el golpe, luego se le nota un gran corte en la espalda de Shinryu, Miroku le insta a liberar el Bankai, pero Shinryu se niega, y dice que apenas esta comenzando. Miroku cierra los ojos en desilucion y dice "''Estilo Seisuke, '''Kōsoku Tōsei(Ataque de velocidad luz)", rapidamente aparece frente a Shinryu y comienza a cortar rapidamente. Mas tarde se vuelve a ver la pelea, Miroku tiene una cortada en su brazo y otra en su pierna, pero nada grave. Shinryu por su parte se ve herido en varios lados, Miroku: "Kōsoku Tōsei, tecnica que consiste en cortar rapidamente a la velocidad del sonido o incluso mas, parece que de unos 150 cortes solo te corte directamente 14 veces y 63 veces a distancia, recibiste al menos la mitad de los golpes" Shinryu: (exhausto y perdiendo el aliento)"Maldito" Miroku:"Te lo dire una vez mas libera tu Bankai" Shinryu:"Ya te dije que no lo hare" Miroku:"Tan determinado estas, entonces destrozare tu voluntad con mi Enjerukattā y hare que me muestres tu Bankai Shinryu Kuraiten" Momentos antes de atacar a el capitan, Miroku se detiene y comienza a sentir dolor. Miroku:"Que es esto?, maldicion, Maldito seas Oroshi Hisagi!!!, maldicion que haces en mi mente" Ōroshi:"Recuperando la voluntad de Taichi, del control una escoria como tu" Entonces Miroku grita, y una estela de luz llega desde afuera de la cueva del Sokyoku, Miroku perdio el control de Taichi Shinryu nota que el poder de Miroku se reduce, de inmediato piensa en que el capitan comandante debe haber usado el Shikai con Taichi, y que se ha conectado a la mente de Miroku, tambien piensa que tal vez el poder de Miroku se incrementa entre mas gente controla, Shinryu decide atacar a Miroku una vez ahora que su poder se ha reducido, en eso el reiatsu de Miroku se eleva inmensamente y corta a Shinryu en todo el pecho, dejandole inconciente. Miroku:"Exelente, justo ahora necesito otro aliado" 'El Gotei 13 Reunido y el Segundo Enfrentamiento contra Miroku' Una mariposa infernal llega a donde Toshiro se encuentra internado y esta le infroma de una reunion de capitanes.Entonces toma su haori y su Zanakuto, y se dirige a el Cuartel de la Primera Division.Alli todos los Capitanes estaban reunidos. Ōroshi: "He convocado a esta reunión para decirles que ahora todo ha vuelto al orden los guardias reales Taichi Inzuri y Yammato Kuruma ya han vuelto pero no recuerdan nada así que ...¡Doy orden especial todos tienen permiso de liberar sus zanpakuto y liberar el bankai si es necesario para buscar y luchar contra Miroku y sus subordinados!,en estos momentos el capitán de la 13ª división Shinryu Kuraiten busca el escondite de Miroku pero si notan algo fuera de lo común o algún enemigo no duden en atacarle eso es todo pero no olviden recuperarse bien de sus batallas anteriores." Tres dias despues, Toshiro se encuentra patrullando, en eso encuentra a Shinryu incociente en el suelo, lo lleva de inmediato al cuarto escuadron para que Ruisu lo cure. Ruisu cura las heridas de Shinryu pero el no despierta Luego se ve a Taichi y Yamato en el palacio de la reina, descansando. Taichi: Y... te disculpaste ya con la reina por lo hecho Yamato: Si claro, aunque me preocupa un poco el estado de Toshiro, iré a verlo en unas horas, hace poco convocaron una reunión de capitanes así que ha de estar en los alrededores. Taichi: Aunque tengo la sensación de que nos hemos olvidado de alguien Yamato: Ummmm Taichi y Yamato: IZEEEEENNNNN Luego de eso ellos corren a avisarle al capitán general de la desaparición del capitán, y mientras corren van charlando. Yamato: Taichi tu te acuerdas algo de tu batalla, o después de tu salida del hospital. Taichi: Si, estaba con Oroshi y Konan, y luego me fui. Yamato: Ahhhh, ya veo (pensamientos de Yamato) Oroshi también utilizo, su borrado de memoria en el, aunque no se ha acordado de que, aunque lo borre de mi mente, sigue en la mente de mi estado asesino Luego llegan a donde se encuentra el comandante y lo comunican la noticia, el se pone nervioso y junto a los demás capitanes comienzan a buscarlo por todos lados, y no logran encontrarlo, ellos empiezan a creer que tal vez fue raptado por miroku, están todos reunidos arriba de la montaña sokyoku, cuando en las regiones mas alejadas del gotei 13, se ve que se libera una enorme cantidad de energía seguida por muchas explosiones, entonces los allí presentes no pierden el tiempo y se dirigen a toda velocidad al origen de las explosión (que había sido en el distrito 80) para terminar encontrándose con miroku, quien les dice que los estaba esperando. Shinryu aparece malherido y se abalanza hacia Miroku quien facilmente (y para sorpresa de todos) lo derrota nuevamente, para luego recibir el ataque de Yamato Yamato: Que hiciste con Izen?! Miroku: Yo nada Yamato: NO MIENTAS, DONDE ESTA EL?!!! Miroku: No es donde, sino cuando Eso desconcierta, a Yamato y se aleja para ser en el instante en el que toca el piso, traspasado por Miroku, quien corto la dimension he hizo aparecer su brazo atras de Yamato, entonces el cae y se desmaya. Despues de eso, Miroku saca una bola (la misma que tenia la primera vez que lo vieron Yamato y Taichi) y les pregunta para que creen que sirve, al no recibir respuesta les dice que sirve para absorber grandes cantidades de energia y luego estallarla en una bomba, y que para eso atrajo a todos los capitanes, luego cuando se disponia a absorber a todos los capitanes, Konan se interpone. Konan: Vamos derrotenlo, tardara mucho tiempo en absorber, mi energia, per si lo llega a completar, ni toda la sociedad entera pondra con esa bomba Todos los capitanes: SIIIIIII!!! Luego Ruisu se lleva a Shinryu y a Yamato lejos, y entonces Toshiro le ataca ferozmente, a la vez que Taichi pero entonces Miroku libera su Zanpakuto y dice Estilo Miroku: Ame no sendan(LLuvia cortante), y comienza a bladir su espada hacia el cielo, y esquiva los ataques Toshiro y Taichi, y luego quedan sorpresivamente heridos, sin saber de donde vino el corte. Entonces Miroku le explica a ellos, que esa tecnica crea unas especies de ondas de corte, y que las manda al cielo para que luego caigan ferozmente, tanto Toshiro como Taichi, se encontraban muy mal heridos, y entonces Oroshi le ataca ferozmente, aunque sin exito Miroku: Tu fuiste el maldito, que me hirio cuando controlaba a Taichi, ahora te matare Ōroshi: Deja de soñar Entonces se enzarzan en un grandiosa pelea muy reñida, pero entonces Ōroshi le dice que no ha visto nada y le hiere la mejilla, entonces Miroku dice Estilo Miroku: Kakū no katto(Corte imaginario), entonces Ōroshi termina siendo cortado multiples veces, y Miroku explica que esa tecnica le corta tantas veces como sus espadas hayan chocado, Entonces Ōroshi, cae y esta a punto de ser asesinado, pero una espada atraviesa por detras a Miroku, y cuando se da vuelta observa que es el propio Ōroshi, Quien habia utilizado su shikai, y que desde la pelea con Taichi y Toshiro todo ha sido una ilusion, y dice que ya esta derrotado pues ya esta adentro de la ilusion. Entonces Miroku se rie esquizofrenicamente, y de pronto (y para sorpesa de todos) se atraviesa la cabeza con su zanpakuto. Todos se sorprenden, Pero luego y como si nada se saca la zampakuto de su cabeza, y todos observan como no tiene ningun tipo de herida, luego va rapidamente hacia donde no hay nada (supuestamente) pero entonces rompe la dimension y dice que al atravesarse con su espada por la cabeza corto el tranze, y provoca a Oroshi diciendole, que ahora esta obligado a pelear como un hombre, y entonces Taichi y Toshiro liberan sus zampakutos, y le atacan ferozmente, el entonces detiene facilmente ambos ataques a pesar de su poder y les dice que deberan pelear cara a cara. pero entonces ellos combinan sus ataques y logran herir a Miroku, t luego es atacado por sorpresa por Oroshi. Oroshi: Aunque te deshiciste de mi ilusion, conocemos todas tus tecnicas, TE DERROTAREMOS MIROKU ESTE ES TU FIIIN!!!!! Miroku: Deja de soñar, no has visto nada aun Luego de eso, el corta el hombro de Oroshi y dice Estilo miroku: Kakudai o hasai (expansión de destrozo) y luego comienzan a aparecer muchas mas cortes alrededor del brazo haciendo que este suelte su zampakuto, y entonces el dice que esta tecnica multiplica el ataque muchas veces mas y que tiene surte de no haber sido herido cerca del cuello. pero entonces para ayudarles aparecen nuevamente Taichi y Toshiro, quienes le dicen que no importa lo que haga, no podra con nosotros. Entonces, Taichi enfurece y empieza a crear corrientes de aire, hasta emvolverse en un enorme tornado, luego miroku observa que detras esta Toshiro y ve como el utiliza su tecnica Soko kōri para congelar a miroku, pero este reacciona y salta, entonces en ese momento es atacado por el inmenso tornado de Taichi, pero entonces Miroku lo corta en dos con su espada para no recibir daños, pero entonces Toshiro usa su tecnica Eien no jigoku quemando gravemente a Miroku, pero Miroku entonces rie ligeramente y toma su zampakuto con ambas manos, hiriendo Toshiro gravemente, pero entonces cuando se disponia a atacar a Taichi Oroshi se interpone. Taichi: Estupido ahora podra utilizar su tecnica de corte invisible Oroshi: no importa carga el tornado mas fuerte que puedas rapido!!!'' En ese momento, un corte le cruza todas las partes vitales de Oroshi (cuello, corazon y estomago), y lo hace caer, entonces Oroshi Lanza otro tornado, pero este esquivado por Miroku y entonces cuando toca el piso, escucha algo '''Ruisu: Hado 90: Ataud negro Ruisu: Este el unico hado que conozco, ojala sirva de algo Entonces el cubo negro se comienza a dibujar alrededor de miroku, pero logra romper el hado. Casi instantaneamente despues, Taichi le ataca con un tornado, aunque Miroku lo aguanta, pero es ataveado, por Karasu no hime en su estado liberado, esto hace que Taichi, loggre herirlo tambien y que miroku caiga y Ruisu utiliza Sen, para luego enviar a traves de hecho a su tecnica Hae y refuerza la cuerda con el bakudo 4, para que asi Taichi logre darle un golpe aun mas fuerte que los anteriores. Entonces Miroku, intenta levantarse pero es pisado por Ruisu y Taichi quines dicen. Ruisu y Taichi: Miroku, has sido capturado!!! Luego de eso, se observa la condena de Miroku, que es para toda la eternidad, en el nido de gusanos, en la celda mas profunda y la bomba que habia creado fue destruida en el dangai (para que la sociedad de amas no sufriera daños). Ellos felices de haber logrado capturar a su enemigo descansan Ultima parte: Resolucion Luego, ya habiendo pasado una semana de la captura de Miroku, se observa como Toshiro cuida, la entrada al nido de gusanos (se nota que esta aburrido), y de pronto aparece Shinryu, quien le dice que ahora es su turno, Toshiro entonces comienza a irse, tranquilamente, cuando de pronto Shinryu le ataca y aunque Toshiro logra esquivarlo, salio ligeramente herido en la mejilla Toshiro: Oye que sucede shinryu, por que me atacas? (NO recibe respuesta) Toshiro: Ya veo estas poseido Entonces ellos se enzarzan en una sigilosa pelea para que nadie los oiga, que cada vez mas va tomando intensidad, y entomces revelan que siempre han querido pelear entre si, y entonces luego de observarse van nuevamente al ataque. Continuara Categoría:Sagas del Gotei 13 de BW